ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Begins: Assassin's Ball
The Battle Begins: Assassin's Ball is twenty-eight chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot At his home, Yamato Agari pleas to his mother, Fushimi Agari, to let Ultimo stay at their apartment. Having told her the truth of One Hundred Machine Funeral and Karakuri Dôji, Fushimi only response in disbelief towards Yamato's explanation and simply believes Yamato kidnapped a child, and gives her son a small beating for his actions. With Darumada Masami and Hyoe Tokorozawa vouching for Yamato, Fushimi somewhat believes in her son's story, but is still wary about letting Ultimo stay at their home, though Darumada and Hyoe promise they can do favors for her in return if she does, much to Yamato's chagrin. Seeing Yamato and everybody else argue, Ultimo suggest he should just stay in The Good Dôji Club's mountain base, but Fushimi states she'll let Ultimo stays on one "condition". Elsewhere, Vice continues to torture Jun Chichibu, who only takes the abuse in glee, which only annoyed Vice even more. Suddenly, Rune Kodaira and Jealous appears and tells Vice to stop, saying that his actions will only please Jun more as he wishes for his death from the bottom of his heart. Jealous tells Vice that Jun is a rare "evil elite" and considers his proposal of becoming master and page. However, Vice rejects idea of Jun being his master and orders Rune and Jealous to call "them" to begin the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Back at the Agari's home, Ultimo has competently clean the apartment, done all the housework and cooking, as per Fushimi's "condition". Thoroughly impressed by Ultimo's work, Fushimi agrees to let Ultimo live with the them and express how she always wanted a "daughter", much to Yamato's annoyance. While walking around the city, Darumada cheerfully comments how everything worked out well to the exasperated Yamato and Hyoe. However, Yamato feels that his mother doesn't understand the full extent of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, but Hyoe points that Ultimo happy for finally having a place for himself and assures his friend that things will alright long Ultimo is with him. As Yamato wistfully express his worries for the future, he remembers he has to meet up with Musashi Murayama and tell Ultimo they must go. Meanwhile at Eco Sushi, Musashi read Shin Ekoda's Shounen Jump magazine as he waits to for Yamato, but can't concerted and wonders what Eco is trying tell him to understand through the magazine. Suddenly, Fusataro Fussa enters, saying how he used to read the magazine when he was younger and fell out of the stories's idealism of "Friendship, Hard Work, Victory" as an adult. When a hostile Musashi try to pull his ray gun, Fussa assures that he means no harm as killing other masters won't let them win the One Hundred Machine Funeral, though Musashi states he won't play by Roger Dunstan's rules. Fussa explains to Musashi that he here to make a deal, stating the he has no interest the One Hundred Machine Funeral and wants get with his life. Fussa knows Musashi is from future via Jealous, and wants to exchange information of the future for Intel on The Evil Dôji Branch. Although Musashi refuses the deal, Fussa goes on revealing his youthful dream of becoming a professional musician, but lost his idealism when he realize the company he works only care for money and nothing else. Irritated, Musashi tells Fussa that he doesn't understand anything he's saying, but Fussa states he'll help Musashi understands Eco's message if he come by his studio. Giving his business card to Musashi, Fussa tells Musashi he can also bring Sophia too before leaving Eco Sushi. Sometime later, Yamato burst in Eco Sushi, only to find Musashi missing, but Regla and Makoto Sayama shortly arrives and explains Musashi left earlier with Sophia. When Yamato ask Sayama if she knew where Musashi went, she only replies no and comments how people in the street are looking at Ultimo, who is not in human form. Sayama offers to shop for clothes for Ultimo with Yamato, which greatly pleases the latter, as Regla quietly wonders if Musashi will be alright since Sophia isn't in good condition right now. At the Sony Music building, Musashi and a human form Sophia meet up with Fussa and Rage at Fussa's studio. Fussa greets the two and ask if Musashi wants to continues their talk or would rather fight instead. Characters in Order of Appearance * Fushimi Agari * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Darumada Masami * Hyoe Tokorozawa * Musashi Murayama * Fusataro Fussa * Vice * Jun Chichibu * Rune Kodaira * Jealous * Regla * Makoto Sayama * Rage * Sophia Category:Chapters